Just listen!
by that.fangirl001
Summary: Annabeth catches a certain green eyed boy kissing a certain daughter of Bellona. Rated T because of bad language. Preveusly posted on the wrong category, sorry about that
1. Chapter 1

**Percy point of view:**

I. HATE. Reyna. She ruind everything in my wonderful life and made the love of my life hate me. Gods i hate that girl more than anything. She just _had_ to do it didn't she? She just had to ruin my life. Why do the fates hate me so much? Let me start from the beginning. It was a normal day at camp half blood, I was going through my regular classes. Sword fighting, archery, one on one combat, etc. It was around 12 o'clock when Reyna came up to me. "Hey Percy I was wondering if you could help me with something."

I, being the generally good half blood that I am said "Sure. What can I help you with."

She turned around for some reason and then turned back to me. "This." She planted a kiss on my lips. I _hated_ it. It was nothing compared to what Annabeth's kisses felt like. _Annabeth!_ Just then I saw her. She had a face full of hurt, anger and _disappointment?_ I quickly pulled away from Reyna, pushed her aside and immediately went after Annabeth. _Dam shes a fast runner._ ( **A/N See what i did there?)** After what felt like and entreaty, i finally caught up to her and grasped her hand. "Annabeth" I say out of breath.

" _Let go of me."_ She said, her voice full of poison.

"Annabeth just let me explain. Please." She started shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

"Let you explain? _Let you explain?!_ There is _nothing_ left to explain. Things are pretty fucking clear. Its obvious the way you feel. Now let go of me before I murder your little fucking sorry ass." I let go of her. She started to back away. "Go to tartarus." She paused. "And don't come back." And with that she left.

Now i'm underwater, crying feeling sorry, not just only for my self, but what i did to Annabeth, knowing how much I hurt her and knowing that she might possibly never forgive me as well. I don't know how long I've been here but soon the horn signaling the beginning of the campfire blowed and I finally decided to leave.

 **Annabeth point of view:**

I ran, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. To where i was going, I didn't know. I just knew that I had to get away from there, get away from _him._ I eventually ended up at Zeus's fist. As soon as I got there I started crying my eyes out.

"Why. Why me Aphrodite, why me! Don't you think that I've been trough enough? Don't you think that i deserve a happy ending? Don't you think I deserve to just have a happy normal half blood life? Of course you don't, if you did you wouldn't have let this happened." I said out loud. Just the the goddess appeared. "Patients child. This is not my doing. It was the fates."

"The _fates?_ The _fates?!"_

"Yes the fates. All I can say is to be patient. Maybe all is not what it seems. Don't let your pride and stubbornness get in the way of your happiness, after all, it is your fatal flaw." With that she dissapered leaving a cloud of pink perfume and the snet of roses. Annabeth nearly died of all the toxins in the air. She then heard the horn that signaled the beginning of the camp fire. Had she really been there _that_ long? She uickly washed up and went to the camp fire, hopeing that she wouldnt run in to Perseus Jackson the dick headed asshole. _Boy was she wrong_

 **Percy's point of view:**

When I got to the campfire Chiron was talking "Alright kiddos, from now on campfires are going to be a bit different. Instead of all of us singing the same song in not so perfect harmony. every Thursday and Firday we will have 6 people come up and perform a song, weather its a duet or a solo. It's your choice weather you want to sing or not and if you do want to sing you must come tell me or Mr.D so we can sign you up for a date and time. Sense today is Tuesday you will have one day and one night to practice your songs and tell us if you want to sing or not."

"Before you do, don't come up to us now. You will have to come up to us tomorrow." Mr.D added.

Just then I locked eyes with Annabeth. She glared at me and turned away and started talking to Piper and Hazel. As soon as Piper and Hazel saw me Hazel stuck the middle finger up at me and Piper shaked her head as if to say 'H _ow could you. She trusted you.' Man did I seriously feel like shit right now_

 **Annabeth's Point of View:**

I was talking to Piper and Hazel, telling them about what happened when I looked up and I saw him. I imidately glared at him and turned my attention back to Hazel And Piper. They noticed that I Looked up and glared at someone and turned around. Piper shaked her head while Hazel stuck up the middle finger up at him. He started aproching us nad was close to us before Piper and Hazel stoped him. "Get away from her" Hazel said.

"Please Hazel let me explain. It's not what you guys think." Responded Percy

"Your right. It's Exactly what it seems. Now go awa-" Piper retorted before Annabeth interrupted

"Guys, I appreciate the effort but I don't need anyone fighting my battles for me." She looked at the dick head. "Perseus, I thought I told you this before, stay away from me. I don't ever want to see your sorry ass near me again. You left me, You left me for the praetor of Rome. And I, Annabeth Chase, know what I saw today and I will not let that little bump in the road destroy me. Now i'm going to say it one last time, get away from me."

'Annabeth, your wrong. Please let me explain."

I Know what I saw, now get the fuck away from me, you dick head." With that thankfully he left.

 **Percy's Point of view:**

I feel like complete and utter shit. Man did I fuck up big this time. Really big.

 _-Time skip to the next day at the camp fire, still in Percy's perspective-_

"OK sense today is Thursday, we have half bloods here that are going to sing. First off Annabeth Chase performing Girls Are Always Right." Said Chiron. As soon as I heard Annabeth's name I perked up. Everyone started clapping but I was too syund to even move

 _ooh...Yeah, ooh..._

 _Even if were wrong, girls are always right_

 _Even if we lie girls are always..._

 _What you gonna say what you gonna say say when I tell you that I know you lied_

 _What you gonna do what you gonna do do when i'm packing my things tonight_

 _Without you i'm better off 'cause your kiss is just bad luck_

 _I should've known from the start you were best at breaking hearts_

 _Boy why you trynna fight, get this through tonight_

 _Girls are always girls are always right, yeah_

 _Boy, one day you will cry and wish for you and I_

 _Girls are always girls are always right, yeah_

 _Even if were wrong girls are always right_

 _Even if we lie girls are always right_

 _I'm not gonna wait i'm not gonna wait wait 'cause your gonna mess it up again_

 _I'm not gonna give i'm gonna give in sorry were not staying friends_

 _Without you i'm better off cause your kiss is just bad luck_

 _I should've known from the start you were best at breaking hearts_

 _Boy why you trynna fight get this through tonight, girls are always girls are always right g_ _irls are always right, yeah_

 _Boy one day you will cry and wish for you and I_

 _Girls are always girls are always right, yeah_

 _Even if were wrong, girls are always right_

 _Even if we lie, girls are always right_

 _Even if we wrong, girls are always right_

Even _if we lie, girls are always right_

 _Getting all red looking down down what going through your mind what you thinking about now and_

 **Annabeth started walking twards me**

 _Getting all red looking down down what you got going through your mind what you thinking about now and_

 **She was getting closer**

 _Getting all red looking down down what you going through your mind what you thinking about and_

 **By this time she was right in front of me, i expected her to punch me or something but all she did was stick up the middle finger up at me**

 _Girls are always right_

 _Your the only reason I stay up all nigh_

 _And i'm wondering why you go on and on and on and on_

 _Why you trynna please me after what you did_

 _I saw through it and you go on and on and on and on_

 _Boy why you trynna fight, get this strait tonight_

 _Girls are always girls are always right, yeah_

 _Boy one day you will cry and wish for you and I_

 _Girls are always girls are always right, yeah_

 _Yeah! Even if were wrong (Yeah yeah)_

 _Girls are always right ( Yeah yeah)_

 _Even if we lie ( Yeah) Girls are always right_

 _( Yeah yeah) Even if were wrong_

 _( Yeah yeah) Girls are always right_

 _( Yeah) Even if we lie_

 _( Yeah) Girls are always right_

 _La la la la la a la la la la la la_

The rest of the people sang their song and soon enough the camp fire ended and all I could think about was a certain blondie with princess curls

 **Annabeth's Point of View:**

Man it felt good to just finaly let it all out even though it was through a song it still felt good. but part of me still wondered, _why._ Why would he do that to me. Was I not good enough? Was I not pretty enough? Was it because i'm too stuborn?

 **Percy's Pount of View:**

I need to get her back. I don't know how I'll survive without her. Luckly for me I have a plan that's cadin 6 and cabin 10 worthy **(A/N in case you didn't know, that was Athena and Aphrodite's cabin number)**

 _-Time skip to the next day during lunch -_

 **Annabeth's Point of View:**

I was sitting with my brothers and sister when the one and only dick head came up to me and engolfed me in a kiss. I'm not gonna lie, I enjoyed every single second of it. But soon enough my stubborness kicked in. I pushed him away. 'Annabeth-"

"What do you want you jack ass" I cut him off, filling my voice withas much poison and venom ass posible, even though in all truth, all I wanted was to kiss him again and never stop. "I thought I-"

"Just listen!" It was his turn too cut me off. "Annabeth, I love you. I love you more than anything in the universe. I would give up anything and everything for you, no questions asked. I gave up immortality _for you_. I saved the world _with you._ I fell in to tartarus _with and for you._ When I bathed in the river Styx, I though _about you_ so that I could _survive._ Can't you see? We belong together, it was written in the starts above, the fates have said it themselves along with Aphrodite! Reyna means nothing for me. _She_ kissed _me._ Not the other way around. And I hated every second of the kiss Reyna forced me to share with her. Don't let this little bump in the road stop us from being happy. You love me and want to forgive me but you won't because of your pride. And you know it so don't try to deny it. Annabeth please" He got on his knees. "I _need you"_ He started tearing up. The great Perseus Jackson, crying, on his knees begging for forgiveness. That's when I knew He was being sincere. I decided Aphrodite was right, I shouldn't let my pride and stubornness bet in the way of my happyness.

"Get up." I say and he obays. He opens his mouth as if to say something but I cut him off and lets just say that it was the best above water kiss of all time.


	2. Epilog

**Percy's Point of View:**

YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! WOOHOO! I'm so glad she forgave me. I don't know what I would have done if she didn't. But there was still one thing that bothered me though. _Reyna._ I pulled apart from our kiss and asked

"What about Reyna?"

"We'll deal with her later. And if she even comes within 5 yards of you, I will make her wish her mom had kept her legs cloed" My wise girl replies. I simply grin and kiss her again and let me just say that it was the best above water kiss of all time


End file.
